


Осколки

by Nightblink



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Усаги боится оставлять Мамору даже на секунду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

Усаги боится оставлять Мамору даже на секунду. Ей кажется, что если она это сделает, то он исчезнет, растворится, вселенная вокруг разрушится и окажется очередной иллюзией или спасительным сном. Что на самом деле битва с Галаксией еще только предстоит, что она, может, вообще её проиграла и теперь сошла с ума, запершись в воспоминаниях.

Поэтому Усаги не отпускает Мамору. При встречах она надежно держит его за руку, переплетая их пальцы друг с другом, прижимается к нему и боится, боится, боится что стоит ей слишком крепко закрыть глаза или слишком сильно сжать его руку, как все вокруг развалится на осколки. Маленькие цветные осколочки, похожие на зеркала Нехелении.

Усаги топчется у дверей комнаты Мамору, не выпуская его ладонь, и поднимает голову, чтобы встретить его чуть растерянный взгляд. Это уже почти ритуал – сейчас он осторожно высвободит свою руку, поцелует её в лоб и закроет дверь.

Он занят. У него учеба – после такого долгого отсутствия ему нужно многое прочитать и выучить, поэтому Усаги не обижается, что он её не провожает. Она все понимает, Ами тоже ей говорила, что лучше бы посидеть за учебниками лишний раз – скоро уже межсеместровые экзамены.

Почему-то в словах лучшей подруги она чувствует фальшь.

Нет. Неверно.

Фальшь она чувствует в её голосе. Как и в голосах остальных девочек. Наигранность, какие-то неправильные интонации – почему-то кажется, что её подруги говорили не так. Кажется, что, стоит ей опустить ресницы, как они рассыпаются все теми же осколками, растворяются легким цветным туманом.

Усаги никому не говорит о своем страхе. Улыбается, шутит, даже, с небольшим внутренним напряжением, сжимает руки подруг или же привычно обнимает их. 

Не рассыпаются.

Она старается не спать. Совсем перестать не выходит, но свести сон к минимуму – легко, и каждый раз, закрывая глаза и позволяя усталости брать свое, она чувствует, как её сердце замирает от страха. 

Как будто тысячи демонов появляются там, в темноте, и тянут к ней свои руки. 

Она даже перестала опаздывать на учебу – потому что быстро открывала глаза, едва услышав звук будильника и выбираясь из тонкой и мерзкой сети кошмаров. 

Окружающие замечают все более явные темные круги под её глазами. Рей даже не выдерживает и предлагает поспать у нее в храме, пока они делают уроки, но Усаги мотает головой и утыкается невидящим взглядом в учебник.  
Настоящая Рей такого бы никогда не предложила.

Или – предложила бы?

Усаги хочется взвыть – настолько ей тяжело понять, настоящая ли окружающая её реальность. Все кажется... ненастоящим. Слишком реальным. Слишком спокойным – после того, как она видела исчезновение девочек. После того, как видела, как исчезает Мамору.

Это все... Ненастоящее.

Усаги вздыхает, снова стоя на пороге квартиры Мамору и сжимая его ладонь. Его тепло – то единственное, из-за чего вообще стоит терпеть все это безумие. Единственное, что еще держит её на опасной грани, не давая перешагнуть её, не давая упасть вниз.

– Усако? – мягко говорит он и поступает неправильно – позволяет ей войти в квартиру, усаживается на диван и заставляет её сесть к нему на колени. Усаги торопливо обвивает его шею руками, вжимаясь в него всем телом, и макушкой чувствует его дыхание. – Что с тобой происходит?

– Ничего, Мамо-чан, – отзывается она, утыкаясь носом в его шею и с наслаждением вдыхая его запах. – Вcе хорошо.

– Ты совсем на себя не похожа в последнее время, – Мамору чуть крепче прижимает её к себе.

– Все правда в порядке. 

– Тогда я буду ждать, пока ты решишь мне рассказать, – соглашается он и проводит ладонью по её волосам. – Я тебя люблю, Усако. 

Усаги слабо улыбается, отстраняется и зажмуривается.

Крепко-крепко.

И ощущает нежное прикосновение губ Мамору к своей щеке.


End file.
